Some conventional high-speed communication protocols (such as Ethernet) involve data to be transmitted in parallel on a number of distinct physical lanes. This allows a total bandwidth of a port not to be limited to the maximum possible bandwidth of a single physical lane. For example, a 100 gigabit per second (“Gbps”) communication link could be carried over ten 10 Gbps physical lanes or four 25 Gbps physical lanes. When data to be transmitted (“TX data”) is transmitted by striping over multiple physical lanes, such data may arrive at a receiver with a differing amount of inter-lane skew, which may involve deskewing one or more physical lanes. Moreover, identification of which streams of data (“virtual lanes”) are received on which physical lane may be an issue.